fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu and the Dragon Egg (Chapter)
Natsu and the Dragon's Egg is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima Summary The day when Natsu and Happy met is finally revealed! Synopsis While helping Mirajane organize the things inside the guild's archive, Lucy accidentally falls off a ladder, causing multiple objects to fall as well. As she gets up, Lucy discovers a picture. The picture features younger versions of most of the members of Fairy Tail, including Natsu who is riding a blue dragon. Mirajane takes a look at it and begins to tell Lucy about the picture which was taken six years prior to Lucy joining the guild. Six years ago, Natsu enters the guild, carrying an enormous egg. Makarov asks him where he found the egg and Natsu reveals that he found it at the East Forest. Seeing the egg, Gray asks Natsu if he's planning to share it with everyone but Natsu gets annoyed with him and tells him that it's a Dragon egg and his planning to hatch it. Just then, Erza enters the room and tells the group that she thinks it's a good opportunity for Natsu to learn about the importance of life. Seeing Erza, Natsu and Gray pretend to get along while Mirajane, dressed in Goth-like clothes, challenges her to a fight. While Erza and Mirajane fight each other, Lisanna approaches Natsu and asks him if she can help him raise the egg. Natsu accepts her help and, after Lisanna tells him that you warm up an egg to hatch it, immediately begins to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to heat it, causing Lisanna to scold him. Lisanna then uses her Take Over to take over a bird and warm up the egg. Several days later, Macao and Wakaba are talking about Natsu and Lisanna hatching the egg down by a little base at the park. Hearing the conversation, Mirajane destroys the table between the two, furious about Lisanna not coming home and being with Natsu, who she deems is a member of "Erza's Group". Meanwhile, down at the park, Natsu gets hungry and Lisanna offers to cook for him, but points out that she is not as great at cooking as Mirajane and Elfman. Natsu agrees but tells her that she is not allowed to cook the egg, saying that Igneel's kid may be inside it. Lisanna promises that she wouldn't and tells him that she also wants to know what the egg will hatch into. Seeing Natsu care for the egg, Lisanna jokingly asks him if she can be his wife when they grow up, causing Natsu to blush. Just then, a sound can be heard coming from the egg and the two concludes that it will hatch soon. The two then decides to spend all night watching over it. However, the two fell asleep and are shocked to discover the next morning that the egg is missing. The two immediately head to the guild and Natsu begins to demand to know who took his egg. Hearing about the egg's disappearance, Mirajane asks Natsu if he didn't eat it, causing Natsu to tackle her and begin to fight. After calming down, Natsu begins to cry, longing for his egg. Just then, Elfman enters the room, carrying the egg which he had been secretly keeping warm. Natsu and Lisanna thank Elfman and approach the egg. Just then, the egg begins to crack, drawing the attention of the whole guild. A blue winged cat hatches out of the egg, surprising everyone. The cat lands on the top of Natsu's head, saying "Aye" and causing Lisanna to comment that it's cute. Looking at the happy faces of everyone, Natsu decides to name the cat "Happy", Happy the Dragon. Even though Happy is a cat, Reedus decides to paint a dragon in its place instead. Characters In Order of Appearance